


Aníron

by petitfleur (moonfleur)



Series: Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, High Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/petitfleur
Summary: In their world, not everything is as it seems. And Yuta is one of them.





	Aníron

**Author's Note:**

> An 00fftober drabble for both days 6 & 7's prompts.

Yuta fumbled through his desk drawer, his hand slipping over the wooden panel on the bottom that would give him access to the hidden compartment he’d built into it all those years ago. A sharp pain shot up his side as he twisted himself to get his nails under the wood and he hissed in response. He felt even more sweat start to break out over his body and the beginnings of a haze had started to settle over his mind but he shook his head to clear it. He needed to focus, just for a while longer. 

Pulling the panel free, he dug around in the bottom of the drawer until his hand closed around the small object. Grabbing it, he pushed himself up off the floor and stumbled towards the door that stood half open on the other side of the desk. His free hand clutched at his side, the action causing even more pain to shoot through his body. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he could see his vision beginning to blur around the edges so he hurled himself at the basin that was sat in the counter across from the door. Reaching for the tap, he turned it on in one swift motion and shoved his blood and grime stained hands under the running water. While he scrubbed at the patches that had already hardened, he spared a glance at his reflection in the mirror, noting the hollows under his eyes and the ghastly pallor of his skin, which he assumed was due to the blood lost. He looked like someone had run a truck over him and then backed up over him again, basically. 

Scowling, he returned his attention to the cleaning and was relieved to see that most of the stains had washed out. Wiping his hands on the towel that hung on the rack, he slipped the object that he’d grabbed from the desk over the ring finger of his left hand, the crescent moon insignia glinting in the dim light of the bathroom. _ This better work _, he thought to himself. Retrieving the ring had been the hard part anyway, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make it back to the house, let alone get into his study undetected. By some miracle he had, and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

A large crash from the hallway jolted him out of his reverie and he felt his blood run cold. They had found him, so maybe he hadn’t made it back as undetected as he thought he had. But there was no time to think about that now, he needed to get out of the house and into the clearing. Since going back the way he came was definitely no longer an option, it looked like he had no other choice but to move forward. Unfortunately, forward meant out the window of the bathroom he was in, which was also a good two stories off the ground. It was either a fall or more bullets so he gritted his teeth and made a mad dash for the window, throwing it open as silently as he could. He took a quick look around to make sure there was no one on this side of the grounds before climbing through, only holding on long enough to pray that his blood wouldn’t fail him before he was falling two storeys through the air. 

Fortunately, blood prevailed and he was able to land on his feet, just before the pain in his side brought him down to his knees. _ Shit _ , he thought to himself as he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to press his palms against his side. He needed his hands clean when he got to the clearing. Muttering curses under his breath, he pushed himself off the ground and took off towards the wood that fringed the back edge of the estate. It was getting harder to breathe with every step but he knew that he only needed to make it past the first gate and the ring would do the rest. The pain in his side had dulled but the pain _ everywhere _ had dulled, so he knew that in a few moments he would probably go into shock and pass out. But he refused to do that, not when he was so close. 

He caught sight of the towering stone pillars, inconspicuous amongst the trees, that marked the first gate and all but flung himself past them. There was a brief flash as he passed the barrier, which only lasted for a fraction of a second but was enough to stun his already hazed mind. His steps faltered on the uneven ground, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. Groaning, he tried to push himself up but his body was no longer listening to him. _ At least I made it _ , he thought to himself. _ Now the ring just needs to do its job. _Darkness was starting to close in on him and his grip on his consciousness was slowly slipping. He let his eyes fall shut and the last thing he heard before he succumbed, finally, to the darkness was someone screaming his name. 

❖

When he awoke, it was to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight on his face, the fresh smell of pine filled the air along with some other, more herbal, smell. He let himself soak in the sounds and smells for a few minutes before sitting up and opening his eyes, which were met by another pair of eyes that were horribly red-rimmed and turned down into a scowl. Upon realising who the eyes belonged to he could only groan before collapsing back onto the bed, hoping that if he closed his eyes, the other person would disappear. 

“Is that really all you have to say for yourself?” the voice, belonging to the aforementioned pair of eyes, said and he didn’t need to open his eyes to hear the disapproval in his voice. 

He opened one eye to take a peek at the other person, noting the shadows under his eyes and the almost-sickly paleness of his skin. Even his ears seemed less pointy. 

He sighed. “I’m sorry Winwinie. I didn’t think it would actually happen.”

Winwin’s scowl deepened at his words. “I _ told _ you it was going to happen. I told you, but you didn’t listen. I even gave you the ring because of it!”

Sitting up, he reached forward to grab the other’s hand. “I’m really sorry.”

It was like a dam broke upon the contact because suddenly Winwin was sobbing, angry fists beating on his chest, somehow managing to avoid the area that was still bandaged. And Yuta let him, only doing enough to pull him onto the bed so that he could wrap his arms around him. 

“You asshole!” He managed in between sobs. “I thought you were dead! You suddenly show up, unconscious, and… and… there was so much blood. If we hadn’t gotten you to the healers in time…” 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, baby.” 

The pet name seemed to snap Winwin out of his hysteria, and he pulled away, eyes narrowing, as far away as he could while still being held in Yuta’s arms. “You don’t get to call me that, not after refusing to listen to me.” 

Yuta only sighed, pulling Winwin back closer to him until he was cradled against his chest. There was a brief moment of silence before Winwin spoke up again. 

“What did they even do to you?” He whispered, words slightly muffled against Yuta’s chest.

“Exactly what you said they would actually,” Yuta replied, fingers absentmindedly carding through the other’s hair. “The humans found out I wasn’t really one of them and I don’t know how. I still look human, that much I’m sure of.”

“You definitely still do,” Winwin hummed, a great deal more relaxed than he was a moment ago. “No ears in sight.”

Yuta laughed at the statement, ignoring the slight sting he felt in his side at the action, hands moving unconsciously to play with the pointed tips of Winwin’s ears. “But I like the ears.”

Winwin snorted and smacked him lightly on the chest, “Stop it.”

Yuta pouted but didn’t say more on the matter and they revelled in the silence for another breath before Winwin broke it, tone more serious this time. 

“They shed blood first, Yuta. You know what this means right?”

Yuta frowned, but nodded, his grip tightening just a fraction around Winwin. 

“The Elves are going to war.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whee! Thanks for making it to the end of this story. Before writing, I was really stressed because I wasn't sure how to write Yuwin so I hope this came out well! Also, for further background information, Yuta is a halfie (half Elf, half human), which is why he looks human/doesn't have the ears but can still leap out of a second storey window.
> 
> Title is taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMyo8I8AKmY), which is part of the LOTR soundtrack :)
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> ❆ [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_)   
❆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_)


End file.
